The Story Of Hammy And Robert
by ElementAquaFlarex
Summary: Join Hammy The hamster And Robert the rabbit in their various adventures throughout the world! The first chapter in kinda of short and plz review!
1. The Save

The Story of hammy and Robert

By: AquaFlares21

Rated: T for Adventure And more to come.....

Chapter 1: The Save

The setting takes place in a park. Hammy is searching for his companion Robert in this open field with no-one to see them because hammy is a hamster and robert is a rabbit. They are both genuinely small so it would be almost impossible to spot them without super good binoculars.

Hammy: Robert! Where are you buddy?

So hammy continued his search to find Robert to no avail. It seemed as if Robert had just disappeared into thin air. So hammy came across a field with a hole. He went to the hole only to discover that his friend Robert was taken hostage by a colony of Bullet ants. So hammy activated his super powers and blew fire on the bullet ants and they vaporized instantly. Then he came across the Queen. The queen attacked him with her vicious bite attack and hammy barely dodged in time. He then used his ice powers to freeze the queen and then burned her and she vanquished. Hammy then reunited with is long time buddy Robert and together they continued their journey in the park while robert told hammy how the ants captured him. So they continued on and came across a beehive.

Robert: Hammy Watch Out!

Hammy ducked just in time before the bee stung him but missed.

Hammy: That's it, Animal Force Attack!

With that Hammy activated his fired powers and Robert activated his thunder powers. They both combined their powers to fire a Flaming Thunder Bolt at the beehive which obliterated the beehive in one shot.

Hammy: Yeah! This is why we're a team!

Hammy and Robert then did a victory dance followed up by a high-five.

The Duo then proceeded to their mini Black and Blue Corvette.

Robert: Let's go, our work here is done.

Hammy: Yes, but where to?

Robert: Somewhere, Somewhere where we can once again show the world that the animal force is up to the job!

Hammy: Alright!

With that hammy and Robert sped off in their corvette to a distant place where help was needed.


	2. The Alley

The Story of Hammy and Robert

A big thanks to **lilkaezy and justbornawsome **for reviewing the first chapter it means a lot and thanks.

Also, I need you guys to give me ideas for the 4th Chapter and if I should add a character or something. Now I give you the second chapter: The alley!

Chapter 2: The Alley

As Hammy and Robert drove in their mini corvette, they spotted a nice spot to patrol. They pulled up in an Alley and parked their mini car in the corner. They got out and looked around, but saw nothing suspicious.

Hammy: I guess that he should wait here, in the garbage.

Robert: Why In the garbage?

Hammy: Because then they wouldn't see us and it would make it easily for us to fool them.

With that they both entered the garbage after Robert said a small "oh". And truth be told, hammy was right about the whole patrolling because a drug dealer came with 2 others guys and was selling the drugs. Hammy whispered quietly " Animal force, move out." So then hammy dug a hole through the trash and went super speed at the guy and knocked him over. The other 2 guys pulled out pistols and shot at hammy but he was too quick and he knocked them over and they dropped the guns. "Play times over, crooks." But as he went to handcuff them 1 guy smacked him into the trash and picked up a gun. The guy then shot at the trash and thought he killed hammy. But Robert was on top of the alley and used he thunder power to temporarily stun the guy and jumped down on the drug dealer. Hammy and Robert then combined their powers to use a Ice Thunder Bolt and froze and shocked the drug dealer. He then handcuffed the drug dealer and the 2 guys. " Animal Force Mission accomplished" Hammy proudly announced and took the guys to the nearest police station while Robert kept a lookout.

When they got to the station the officer said " Wow I can't believe a couple of pets could save the day and defeat a bunch of crooks".

Hammy: Well we are the animal force, and we bring justice to the world and the pets around it.

Officer: Ok Then, I trust you and your sidekick to keep our town save and sound.

Robert: No worries officer, we have never let the town down when it comes to saving the day.

Officer: Ok Animal Force, you are dismissed!

So then Hammy and Robert exited the station and went back to the alley where then jumped in the corvette.

Robert: Wait.

Robert opened the truck and picked up a paintbrush and a paint pail. He then painted the corvette Green and yellow with a thunder sign the the middle separating Hammy's face and Robert's face with the Letters"ANIMAL FORCE" Printed boldly around the faces.

Hammy: Nice creativity Robert.

Robert: No problem, I thinks its my inner talent.

And then Robert put the stuff back and hopped in the corvette.

Hammy started up the car and pushed the nitro button and they blasted off and on the streets, but as they went, their corvette entered a secret underground passageway and hit a wall as they fell out the corvette and where dazed and confused. They both got up and looked around as another adventure loomed and patrolling was needed.

**Next Chapter: Hammy and Robert explore the secret Underground Passageway and look for a way to exit! Please read and review and give me ideas for the story!**

**~Aquaflares21~**


End file.
